1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movie set lamp protection and shielding system and more particularly pertains to protecting a lamp from various weather conditions and further shielding objects and persons on a movie set from heat generated by the lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various shades including vehicle windshield shades is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle windshield shades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding the transfer of light therethrough are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,414; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,906; U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,880; U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,894; U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,600; U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,422; U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,804; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,019.
In this respect, the movie set lamp protection and shielding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a lamp from various weather conditions and further shielding a movie set from heat generated by the lamp.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved movie set lamp protection and shielding system which can be used for protecting a lamp from various weather conditions and further shielding a movie set from heat generated by the lamp. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.